Masquerade
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Jacob shivered at the words spoken against his ear and the tongue that slipped against him, forcing his mouth to fall open in a breathless moan despite his next words. "Please, you make my skin crawl." Edward gave a low breathy chuckle as he locked eyes with Jacob while his teeth grazed his heated cheek. "That's not all I could do with your skin." AU slash Edcob or Jakeward


**A/N: So this weekend I caught a rerun of van Helsing you know with Hugh Jackman. Kickass movie by the way. I just loved the masquerade ball scene between Anna and Dracula so I just had to do this.**

**Admittedly I stole a couple of lines and descriptions from the movie, so there's a heads up on that.**

**Edward is kinda dark in this, basically the typical Dracula no sparkling no shape shifters no feeding off of animals. Jakey is a normal werewolf not a shifter, so full moon transformation is a big thing.**

**I'm sorry but a lot of this isn't very accurate, I was trying to make it very medevil but the languages and talking don't really fit in with that so, yeah my bad. Just treat it like a total AU.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar, OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

It was beautiful.

Jacob resisted the urge to gasp when Bella did as they entered the large ballroom.

The entire room was lit up by the large crystal chandelier hanging over the centre of the large room. Huge open glass windows gave way to the pitch black sky littered with bright shining stars and the near perfectly round moon outside. Flying trapeze artists flew across the high ceiling somehow missing the crystal chandelier. Fire breathers blew bursts of flames up into the air, dancers danced with silk scarves moving like liquid as they spun and twirled. Jugglers, contortionists and acrobats were all scattered around the room while an orchestra played on platform on the other side of the room and a woman sang a high pitched soprano that somehow drifted softly across the entire room.

The finishing touch was the people that filled the room, all dressed in large glittering ball gowns and rich expensive robes, all while wearing masks of different textures and varying in shades of gold, black, red and green.

It was chaos in all honesty, but something about it was oddly inviting. Like they had stepped into a different world altogether.

Jacob took a deep breath and resisted the urge to flinch back as the stench of the undead filled his nose and caused his blood to boil. But he tried to calm himself, tried to remember that he was here with Bella and losing control in front of her would be a very bad idea.

Easier said than done since the full moon was just two days away, Jacob's strength and anger was getting harder to control. His eyes had even turned gold and his claws had grown out just the day before after one of Paul's insults had gone too far.

Although the werewolf didn't mind beating the crap out of Paul he didn't want to take any of his anger out on his best friend.

Bella.

"Isn't it beautiful Jacob." The girl holding onto his arm sudden said as she braced a hand on her chest and let out a breathless sigh.

Dressed in a red ball gown embroidered with gold silk and jewels, the cleavage was low and the white elbow length gloves had jewel a encrusted bracelet on the right arm. The girls hair was tied up and held in place by a red stoned tiara while a gold mask covered half of her face.

Bella was beautiful.

She had told Jacob about how long it had taken her to get ready, apparently everything from the hair to the dress had taken more than four hours. But Bella insisted that it was worth it.

After all it's not everyday that a lowly village girl was invited to a Cullen ball.

Jacob suppressed a growl as he thought about the parasites.

The Cullens had moved to the little village of Forks no more than five years ago and somehow managed to get every villager in the town wrapped in their spell since the moment they arrived.

The seemingly beautiful count Carlisle Cullen and his beautiful family. Everyone in the village adored them, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the amount of murders and disappearances in Forks have tripled since the moment that this _beautiful _family moved there.

Of course not all the villagers believed the lies.

There were those that saw the Cullen for what they were and made sure to stay as far away from them as possible. A tribe that lived on the outskirts of the village, on the farm lands near the woods where the howling of wolfs and growling of beasts could be heard once a month on the night of the full moon.

These villagers were hard working, strong and held a dark mysterious kind of beauty. They had been living in Forks for more than four hundred years, passing on their heritage and land on from one generation to the next.

This tribe knew things, they knew the true nature of the Cullen family, they knew about creatures that stalked the innocent under the cover of night.

They knew that the Cullens were vampires and they knew that they were the reason for all the murders and disappearances in the area, but unfortunately they could never do anything about it.

Because you see the Cullens weren't the only ones with secrets.

The tribe that lived outside of the village had a secret of their own. One that would reveal itself once a month on the night of the full moon.

Jacob sighed as he looked down at Bella who was still staring around the room with wide eyes. He hadn't wanted to go the ball, hell he wasn't even invited.

But the thing is Isabella was.

The Cullens were famed for their extravagant masquerade balls which were drenched in beauty and prestige and an incredibly _exclusive _guest list. It was rare for any of the villagers to ever be invited since most of the guests were rumoured to be family members and associates of the Cullen family so no one outside of their association was ever invited.

Of course Jacob knew that this was just code for, _'vampires only no blood-bags allowed'_.

But this time for some unbelievable reason, Isabella got an invitation.

Jacob remembers how his heart had dropped right into his stomach and his blood had run cold when the girl came stumbling over to him with a beaming smile on her face and an embroidered letter in her hand which carried the Cullen crest.

Why would the Cullens invite her to one of their parties?

What were they after?

Were they planning on using her for the buffet or was it-

Jacob's eyes went wide when it suddenly hit him.

It had been rumoured for the passed two years that lord Edward Cullen, one of Carlisle's children, had found his bride.

All the girls in the village had whined at the unfairness of it all since they were all hoping to catch the only single Cullen male's eye since he and his family first moved to Forks. But alas he had chosen someone else.

The villagers had waited for weeks to see who had managed to catch those green eyes, but it never appeared that he had. The village girls and some of their parents became hopeful that maybe Edward might still be available when rumours picked up again, Edward had fallen in love with a child and was simply waiting for them to come of age before asking for their hand.

And since Isabella's sixteenth birthday was two months ago, just one month before his own a few weeks ago, Jacob was fearing the worst.

That's why he accepted her shy request for him to be her date.

The poor girl didn't know what she was getting herself in for, so despite his alpha's warnings Jacob accepted.

The werewolf reached up with his free arm to scratch underneath the lining of his black mask before bringing his arm back to his side. Isabella had insisted on him dressing up as her date, so Jacob was forced to tie back his long black hair and wear robes of velvet Black with silver linings and gold embroidering. They used to be his fathers, but thankfully William didn't wear them much so they were well taken care of.

"C'mon." Bella whispered as she stepped forward and Jacob stepped in along with her trying hard to adjust to the reek of vampire that just drenched the entire room.

They walked down the centre of the room, passed the walking couples and around the dozens of performers with Isabella stopping every now and then to gasp and stare at the wonderful things these other beings seemed to be capable of.

Jacob however, was forced to hold himself back and control his anger as he could feel and see the multiple pairs of eyes that followed them as they went through the room. The vampires had taken notice of a werewolf's arrival.

The unholy creatures all stared and whispered as he passed them by, making Jacob even angrier than before and not because they were staring but because none of them seemed to be bothered by the fact that their mortal enemy was standing right there among them.

It actually left quite a nasty bruise on Jacob's ego.

Shouldn't they be worried?

After all one bite from him and they'd be roasting in the pits of hell five seconds later. Why did they all seem so...calm?

Hell some of them even seemed to be amused.

What's going on?

"Hey, you." Both Jacob and Bella turned to find a couple standing right behind them.

The wolf growled low in his throat while the vampires standing in front him simply smirked. One was female, with long beautiful blonde hair and deep almost violet blue eyes. The blonde was wearing a cream ball gown which could easily be mistaken for a wedding dress while extravagant jewels hung all around her neck and arms. The other was male, with a large muscled frame, short dark hair and bright blue eyes.

Both incredibly pale and both obviously vampires, but of course Isabella the only human in the room didn't know that. So regardless of how much his blood boiled at those insufferable smirks the two were wearing, Jacob couldn't do anything more than just stand there and glare. The blonde removed her mask which she was holding up over her face by a long golden stem while the male pulled his royal blue mask up and let it rest on his head.

"Lady Rosalie, lord Emmett." Bella said with an awkward bow that had Jacob rolling his eyes in annoyance, "Its a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure it is." The blonde, _lady Rosalie_ apparently, said giving Bella no more than a brief glance of disdain before bringing her gaze over to Jacob. "You must be Isabella Swan."

"Yes, I am." Bella said with a light blush staining her cheeks underneath her mask, completely oblivious that the two weren't looking at her at all, regardless of the fact that they were speaking with her.

Something that had Jacob seething internally to no end.

"Edward told us that he had you added to the guest list, but he didn't mention adding an _animal _to the list as well."

Bella's eyes widened for a moment as she looked up at her friend when Jacob glared at the blonde while she just smirked as she spoke, "Do you have a name or should I just refer to as you are, pooch?"

The male beside her looked away as he barked a laugh while Jacob continued to seethe but he managed to keep his composure as he spoke, "Jacob Black."

"Jacob Black." The male Emmett repeated with a smile, "Son of William Black, I'm guessing you inherited more than just your family's name."

"You could say that." Jacob growled out as his eyes flashed gold for just a moment as an angry surge of blood went straight to his head.

Two pairs of blue eyes widened at that and Jacob almost grinned while Bella stared in confusion between the three when Rosalie suddenly smirked all over again as she lifted a hand to brush back a hair in her otherwise perfect hairdo.

"Temper temper, Edward certainly has his work cut out for him, doesn't he dear?"

Emmett smiled as he placed a hand on the blonde's lower back, "Yes he does, of course if he manages to find a way to put the _stray _down then he won't have much of a problem will he."

"Yes I think so, either way this one is a far better choice than the alternative."

Bella looked up at Jacob in a silent question as to what was going on while Jacob's blood continued to rise and his eyes glowed a bright gold, the wolf began to tense considerably while the vampires before him just smirked in amusement.

"Tell me Isabella, do you know why you're here today?" Rosalie asked as she looked down at the girl with something close to revulsion in her eyes while a sweet smile spread over her lips. "You have heard the rumours haven't you?"

"Rumours my lady?" Bella asked with a slight tilt of her head and Jacob rolled his eyes at how the parasite was addressed.

"Yes, the rumours of Edward and his chosen bride."

Bella's blush spread all the way to her neck making the vampires clear their throats while Jacob tensed just a bit, "Rumours are very rarely true lady Rosalie."

"Oh but this one is completely true miss Swan." The blonde said as she looked away for a moment before looking back with a devious grin on her face. "Our dearest Edward found his bride just two years ago. Love at first sight is what he called it."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't think I've ever seen my brother so overjoyed. Going on and on about the most beautiful brown eyes he'd seen in his entire life and long thick hair he would have given anything to have touched."

Jacob's heart almost skipped a beat as the description was dangerously close to Bella's while the oblivious human girl gave a shy smile. "Oh my..."

"Unfortunately at the time this breathtaking creature was still a child, just fourteen years of age, much too young to be claimed so Edward decided to wait until they turned sixteen before making his move and _taking _what's his." Rosalie finished off with a smile letting her voice drop to an odd tone at the last part, instantly making Jacob glare.

"What's his? I wasn't aware that the Cullen family took part in forced slavery, I'm sure this child as you called them isn't aware of the fact that they're someone else's property."

The vampire's both looked back at Jacob and the wolf didn't even flinch, "Slavery? Is that what you think finding your soulmate is."

"No, slavery is laying claim to another human being and taking their right to freedom and life. Something your family seems to be very fond of."

"Jacob." Bella hissed with a worried frown while the Cullens just stared back at the wolf.

"I assure you pet, no member of our family would dream of taking something that doesn't wish to be taken." Rosalie said with a cool gaze as she and Emmett returned their masks to their previous positions. "And neither will Edward when he takes what's his."

"What does that mean?"

The male suddenly moved forward and whispered in Jacob's ear, while the wolf stayed still trying not to react to the vampires close proximity.

"It means, that there's very little you can do about what is set to happen tonight."

The vampire suddenly pulled back with a grin and Jacob stayed frozen as they turned and disappeared back into the crowd.

The wolf just kept staring after them trying to figure out exactly what they were trying to imply when a hard tug from down beside him brought him back.

"Jacob." Bella said as she gave his robes one more hard tug, "Jacob! What was that? Why did you have to be so rude to them?"

Jacob just stared down at the girl in shock, "Me being rude? Didn't you hear blondie over there calling me a dog?"

"Lady Rosalie has always had a sharp tongue, everyone knows that." Bella said with exasperation, "Look I know you and your tribe don't like the Cullens for some reason, but that's no reason to be rude to them. Didn't you hear what she said? She said that Edward invited me here for a reason."

"And?"

"And she said that Edward's chosen bride has brown eyes and long hair, what if that's me?" Bella suddenly beamed with a bright smile, "Could you imagine it Jacob? _Lady Isabella Cullen_, wouldn't it be wonderful?"

"Wonderful?" Jacob asked incredulously, "Bella you don't even know this guy. How can you already be picking out a last name? He could be a murderer for all you know!"

_'Which he is'_ Jacob added mentally but didn't say for the moment.

"I know him!" Bella insisted with a childlike pout, "He spends most of his days in the village. He's kind and polite, generous and quiet-"

"Rich and handsome?" Jacob growled out and Bella blinked as she took a sudden step back. By then Jacob's wolf was starting to growl loudly in the confines of his skin and it was all he could do not to try and shake some sense into this stupid girl.

"Admit it Bella, all you and all the other girls in this fucking village see is a meal ticket wrapped in a pretty package. You don't actually care what Cullen is really like! He could be a blood sucking parasite and you still wouldn't care as long as he put a big shiny rock on your finger."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! You probably wouldn't even care if he sucked you dry and tossed you aside long as as you got to be _Lady Isabella Cullen_ would you?" Jacob growled as he took a step forward, "You don't see that you're just one more gold digging corpse Cullen is going to be adding to his collection."

Before Jacob could blink a hand connected with his face, but seeing as how the full moon was just a few days away he didn't really feel it.

But Bella did.

The girl let out a yelp of pain and clutched her hand, whining as it began to throb and pulse. Jacob suddenly snapped out of his angered haze and instantly regretted everything he said. The wolf moved forward to help her when the girls head suddenly snapped up and she glared.

"Get away from me! I can't believe I actually brought you here, a peasant from the outside pigsty's." Bella spat venomously as she clutched her hand against her waist, "I'm going to be a Cullen and now you're just jealous! Jealous cause I would never want street trash like you! Why don't you just leave and go back to that rat infested barn you crawled out from under, you don't belong here and I don't want you here either!"

The girl finished off with a huff as she spun around and took off into the crowd leaving a stunned Jacob behind, when a brand new voice suddenly spoke up beside him.

"How utterly disgraceful." The man wearing gold and cream robes, with his long black hair combed back said as a disgusted scowl spread on his face. While the tall blonde beside him showed a similar look, "To give such a display in a public setting, I must say perhaps Edward's choice was better after all."

The man then looked up at Jacob and let his eyes slip down the werewolf's frame making him blink in surprise, "Why yes I believe this is _far _better to the alternative. It will be quite interesting to see how Edward's choice works out."

"I for one can't wait." The blonde said as he glared at Jacob when the other just gave his arm a gentle pat as he turned him away, "Come now Caius, your time will come should the Cullens fail." The man gave a slight bow before looking up at the shifters confused face and giving a smile. "A pleasure meeting you young Jacob. I hope to see you again _very _soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He should have left.

He should have ran for the nearest exit after Isabella went crazy but he didn't.

It's not her fault after all. Jacob can admit that he pushed her buttons and Bella was probably just lashing out at him, it wouldn't be right to leave her there as the centre piece to the bloodsucker buffet.

Just because he let his anger get the best of him, doesn't mean Isabella's life should be placed in jeopardy. Besides he made a promise to Charlie that he'd make sure she got home safely and Jacob loved Charlie Swan like a second father.

He's one of the few humans in Forks that saw the Cullens true nature and although he wasn't entirely sure what that nature was, he didn't let himself get fooled by the beauty and riches.

So when Bella got the invitation and asked Jacob to go with her, Charlie had been more than just a little relived. He knew that if anyone would get Bella home it would be Jacob, which is why he made Jacob promise to get his daughter home safely.

Unfortunately it seemed that he might not be able to make good on that promise.

Jacob had been lost in the unyielding crowd, searching restlessly as he tried to find his best friend. Hoping against hope that nothing happened to her when a voice suddenly spoke beside his ear and a shiver went down Jacob's spine.

"A beautiful creature like you shouldn't go wandering around strange places alone." The wolf stayed stock still as he felt ice cold breath hit the back of his neck. He tried to move, tried to tell his body to turn around and knock out whoever had managed to sneak up on him. To turn around and start cursing, to turn around and do something but it simply refused.

When Jacob's eyes went wide and he swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat when he realised what happened.

"What did you do to me?"

"Not much, far less than I could do to you or Isabella." An arm suddenly wrapped around his waist while another gloved hand went up to grasp his chin and gently moved it to the side, Jacob's heart started thundering in his ears when he caught sight of Bella standing next to a table filled with wine glasses as she spoke to the unknown figure in front of her.

"So young, wouldn't it be a pity if something were to happen to her. A sudden collapse of the ballroom chandelier, a robbery and murder on her way home in her father's carriage... An unexplained animal attack."

"Don't you touch her!" Jacob growled as he tried to fight against the invisible force that kept him still but to no avail.

"Although I can't say I'm particularly fond of the simple little human right now, I can't say I have any desire to do anything to Isabella either, Jacob." The voice said as the hand on his chin slid down over his chest to join the other around his waist. "But after that little outburst earlier I've come to see that she is in the way, so I'll make you an offer. You stay here and behave and I'll ensure that Isabella goes home to the safety and security of her fathers home."

"Yeah right like you're just going to let her leave."

"You have my word Jacob, my plans for you are much more pleasurable than any plans I could possibly devise for her. Unfortunately I can't speak for the rest of my family. It appears her scent is incredibly sweet and every second that goes by with her here is another second of futile resistance from my kind." The voice said and Jacob felt his blood run cold, "I give it ten maybe twenty minutes until someone snaps and I doubt one werewolf would be able to do much damage against nearly a hundred vampires."

Jacob growled again as his eyes flashed gold and his body tensed, "If I stay, she leaves."

"Absolutely. There's a carriage waiting for her out in front with one of our human servants at the reigns. He will take Isabella home and she won't be harmed in anyway whatsoever."

Jacob almost sighed in harrowing defeat, "Fine."

"Perfect." The voice said as one of his arms went up and gave a random gesture with his hand. Jacob watched as another figure walked up to Bella and said something to her, the girl seemed to frown for a bit before giving a nod and letting the man lead her out of the ball room.

At that point Jacob was stuck between two emotions. Happiness, since his friend was finally out of harms way and fear since he was alone in a room full of vampires with absolutely no hopes for escape.

"Now why would you want to escape me dear Jacob?"

Jacob frowned in confusion but answered the question anyway, "Because I'm stuck here with a murderous monster."

"Monster?" The voice asked with a tinge of amusement, "I'd hardly call myself a monster Jacob, after all monsters inflict fear and pain neither of which I plan on using on you. Unlike your little human friend."

"Excuse me?" Jacob growled as he tried to move but found himself unable to do so until the figure let go and went around too stand in front of him.

The first thing Jacob noticed were bright green eyes, shining with warmth and amusement. The thin lips curved in an arrogant smirk and the mane of unruly bronze hair.

The vampire, obviously, wore an alabaster white mask and dark robes much like his own. Only his were a much richer velvet black and had jewels sown into the embroidery.

"Why don't we take a walk while I explain." The vampire said as he held out his gloved hand while Jacob gave a scoff.

"Absolutely n-" the werewolf stopped himself short when his hand seemed to move of its own accord and wrapped itself around the vampire's arm, causing the other to smile while Jacob just stared in complete horror.

"What the hell did you do to me?!"

The vampire smiled as he leaned forward and spoke in Jacob's ear, "Far less than I plan to do to you later." He pulled back and Jacob felt his blood boil while his wolf growled angrily at him, ordering him to change and tear the vampire apart.

But for the life of him Jacob couldn't make a move, all he could really settle for at this moment was a glare.

"Sweet wolf, why so angry?" The vampire said as he lifted a gloved hand to caress the werewolf's cheek, Jacob tried to flinch away but all his head seemed to do was lean into the touch. "A night as beautiful as this and on such a wonderouse occasion as well, should have my wolf gracing all with that beautiful smile of his."

"I'll be happy when you get you're slimy claws off of me. And I'm not your wolf!" Jacob growled out while the other just chuckled with amusement.

"Slimy claws? The things they teach you in that tribe of yours." The vampire said as he started walking making Jacob walk along with him. "As for your last comment, I'll have you know that you are mine. Since that very first moment I saw you and your father in town just two years ago I knew that you were placed on this earth for one purpose and one purpose only."

"Killing parasites?" Jacob asked as he was lead through the ballroom until the vampire made them stop in front of a fire breather to watch.

"No, you were put here to be my wolf. My mate." The vampire whispered into Jacob's ear with the words rolling off his tongue like liquid. "It's been so hard, being able to do nothing but watch for two years because you were simply too young to be mine back then. You could imagine how overjoyed I was when you came of age three weeks ago."

Jacob's heart began to race as he looked up at the vampire and he realised that he walked into a trap with his eyes wide open. "You-you mean this-"

"Why yes, I am Edward Cullen and this banquet is being held in honour of my mate's coming of age." The vampire said as he waved his hand around the room. "In honour of you Jacob Black."

The wolf's eyes went wide while Edward continued as he turned away from the fire breather and walked on, "It was unfortunate that Isabella had to come here tonight and upset you, but I couldn't find another way to lure you away from your father and the rest of your protective wolf pack. But then I realised that someone as caring and selfless as you would come running if their friend was placed in any kind of danger. So I sent her the invitation and as predicted you came with her."

"You planned this." Jacob gasped as Edward's hand went to go around his waist and he was led to the contortionists a few feet away, "But why?"

"Because you're my mate Jacob and I couldn't have you away from me for a moment more." Edward said as he lifted a hand to his cheek and brushed his lips against the wolf's heated skin. "Such beauty and virtue spoiled on less deserving creatures. Sacrilege." The vampire then turned Jacob's head so their lips were just barely touching and Jacob tried with all his might to pull away but his body still refused to listen. "Once the banquet is over and the ceremony is complete, you will join me as my consort and I will give you all that your heart has ever desired."

"I _desire _to get as far away from you as fucking possible." Jacob snapped while his head leaned forward against his will causing their lips to touch in a brief chaste kiss, a dark blush to spread over his face while the vampire just smirked.

"Your body tells me otherwise," Edward said as he lowered his head and licked a small patch of skin just beneath the wolf's ear. "It tells me of such frustrations forced on it since your first transformation under the full moon. You're begging for release Jacob, for me to show you the way to ecstasy."

Jacob shivered at the words spoken against his ear and the tongue that slipped against him, forcing his mouth to fall open in a breathless moan despite his next words.

"Please, you make my skin crawl."

Edward gave a low breathy chuckle as he locked eyes with Jacob while his teeth grazed against his heated cheek.

"That's not all I could do with your skin."

"You're disgusting."

"As _disgusting _as Isabella?" Edward asked as he pulled back and led them to another part of the room, "Saying such vile things about my mate, I should have cut her throat and left her in the forests for the newborns to find."

"She didn't mean what she said!" Jacob growled as he tried to defend his friend. "I lost my temper and pushed her-"

"Did you push her into calling you gutter trash, not worthy of licking the ground she walks on, a pathetic lovestruck fool who won't accept the fact that she's too good for a gut-eating redskin like him?"

Jacob's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped before he pulled himself together, "You bloodsucking leech! She never sai-"

"She didn't have to say it. I'm telepathic Jacob, I can read minds and Isabella's thoughts on you aren't as pleasant as they seem." The vampire explained and Jacob just continued to stare at him in shock, "What is that saying? With friends like those who needs enemies."

Jacob looked away as he tried to convince himself that the bloodsucker was lying, but somehow he just knew that he wasn't.

"None of that matters now." Edward said as he stopped beside the opera singer and stood in front of Jacob to tilt his head up and look into those brown eyes that had suddenly filled with hurt and betrayal. "Neither Isabella or anyone else will ever be able to hurt you again. I will make the pain go away. The pain from her, the pain of your sisters abandoning you and your father when you were just a child and the pain you've carried ever since your mothers death. I can make it all go away."

Jacob quickly tried to pull his mind from its confusion and hurt, but somehow he seemed unable to do so. "How?"

"By completing the bonds and making you my mate," Edward whispered as his free hand slipped up to the tie around Jacob's neck to loosen the robes and undo the first two buttons of his shirt. "It will only take one minute, just a few moments of pain and we'll be happy and together forever."

Jacob frowned, "Pain?"

"Necessary pain. Your werewolf creates a slight problem for us Jacob, if we are to be together forever we will have to get rid of it. And the only way to do that is to turn you." Edward explained with a warm smile managing to hold Jacob captive in his green eyes. But Jacob's mind started to clear and he remembered those other vampire Emmett's words.

_"... of course if he manages to find a way to put the stray down then he won't have much of a problem will he."_

"No. No let go of me." Jacob tried to will his mind to struggle but it refused to send the message to his body instead causing his arms to wind themselves around Edwards neck just as he looked up and found them standing in front of a large wall length mirror. His eyes went wide when he saw no one but himself, looking like he was hugging air in the reflection. Edwards wasn't there and neither was the reflection of anyone else in the room.

"Oh my-"

"Don't we make a lovely couple?" Edward teased with a wistful smile before moving forward. With Jacob's wide eyes staring back at the vampire just as he removed his mask and tossed it aside before slipping off the wolf's mask along with the tie holding his hair in place.

"I've been waiting centuries to find you Jacob." Edward said as his eyes slipped into heartache while one of his arms went around Jacob's waist and the other went around the wolf's neck beneath his hair. "I've been so terribly lonely, going year after year, decade after decade without the one who was meant to be my other half. Now, that I've found you. I refuse to let you go."

The next moment Jacob let out a grunt of surprise when the vampire locked their lips in a kiss moving his lips against Jacob's and pulling a moan from the wolf's throat as the hand on his neck slipped into his hair. Jacob couldn't help but sigh as the vampire gained access to his mouth and the pleasurable feeling of the passionate kiss went straight to his head. Before he kissed back, making the concious decision to wrap his arms tighter around Edwards neck and letting out a low moan as he did.

All while his blood raged with heat and his wolf seemed to whimper from some unknown cause.

The vampire suddenly pulled away, making Jacob gasp as his head was pulled back and to the side to expose his neck and one of Jacob's hands slipped down across Edward's chest, his eyes widened for a moment as he noticed a silver diamond wedding band that wasn't there before.

"You have no heartbeat."

"Perhaps it just needs to be rekindled." Edward breathed as he pulled back and Jacob watched in strange fascination as the vampire threw his head back, his jaw unhinged and elongated while his eyes flashed gold and sharp fangs grew in his mouth.

In that brief moment Jacob almost hoped that Edward would do it, that the vampire would take away the pain and make them be together forever.

But that's not what happened next.

Although Jacob isn't really sure what happened next.

He heard a howl and vicious growling, he felt Edward pull him up against his chest before loud crashes and screaming rang all around the room, before everything suddenly started moving in a blur.

Air rushed passed his face ruffling his hair and making him feel dizzy until he suddenly wasn't moving anymore.

"Jacob! Jake, c'mon man snap out of it!"

Jacobs shook his head and groaned as the fog that clouded his mind suddenly lifted. The wolf opened his eyes and they started darting around him to find Paul in front of him while Sam, Leah, Jared and Embry stood panting all around him. Bloody and bruised as they tried to stay on their feet.

"Fuck what happened?!"

"We had to force our transformations to get you outta there." Paul said seemingly oblivious to the cut bleeding out over his forehead. And Jacob lifted a hand to rake through his hair when the cold metal feeling around his finger caught his attention and he quickly pulled off the ring and threw it in some other corner of the forest.

"We need to get out of here." Sam said as he and Jared braced themselves against each other while Embry and Leah did the same and Jacob moved to slide his arm around Paul's shoulders when a voice suddenly echoed around them.

"Jacob."

The wolves all tensed immediately moving to surround Jacob in a bruised and battered protective barrier.

"Where are you my sweet wolf? I know you're here somewhere."

Sam and Leah both growled, ready to force another transformation if they had to.

"Don't you remember when I said I'd take away the pain. Don't you want to be happy Jacob?"

Jacob took a deep breath trying to steady his nerves and calm his wolf which had started whining in his chest again.

"You're mine Jacob, nothing Sam or the rest of your pack does will ever change that. I will have you, _before the full moon rises_. You'll be where you belong, right by my side."

Jacob shivered at the threat that was given, "Mark my words sweet wolf, you and I will be together forever."

The pack stayed silent as their eyes quickly scanned their surroundings, they sniffed the air and found the stench of undead faded a bit. Meaning the vampire had left.

"We need to move." Sam said as he looked over the pack before his eyes fixed on Jacob, "I told you to stay away from the Cullens and you disobeyed me! What the hell were you thinking Jacob?! Don't tell me you did it for Bella. Because then that means that fucking girl led you to your death!"

Jacob shrank back in submission at his alpha's command, "You will never go near her again, is that clear?"

Jacob looked down at the ground as Edwards word came back to him. "You don't need to worry about that, Isabella Swan doesn't exist as far as I'm concerned."

The pack's eyes widened a bit at that, wondering where this sudden change of heart came from when Jacob had been ready to die for Bella a few days ago, but no one made a comment.

Leah stepped up to shoulder Sam while Paul walked with Jared and Embry gave Jacob a sympathetic smile as Jacob slipped his arm around his friends shoulders.

All while ignoring the tug that kept pulling him back the way they came.

**The End**

**A/N: open ending, but I like it.**

**hope you liked it too**

**Please review.**


End file.
